


From beneath you it devours

by Nixy_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had always loved research, but his curiosity may have finally got the better of him.</p><p>An unexplained encounter has Stiles in deep trouble. He's no longer himself, and it's up to Derek and Scott to work this one out. </p><p>But the answer they're looking for brings conflicting emotions, its either give all or pay the price. Forcing Derek to finally admit what he's been trying to hide for far to long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sulphur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different type of Fan fic for me, It's more of a proper story this time. This one certainly has my imagination running wild. I would love to know what you guys think, so please leave me a comment.
> 
> Happy reading : )
> 
> P.S sorry this chapter is a short one, but this part had to be done.

Someday's he loved research, he really did. Stiles love reading through the bestiary, learning about all the new things in this world. Some weren't so bad, like the files on Pixies, Angels and other ''Do gooders''. Others well... well they literally scared the hell out of him.

Case files on human sacrifices, possessions, maulings by Vampires. Those ones could keep you awake at night. Those files were the ones that made you afraid to turn the light off, made you afraid to go out at night.

Stiles always forced himself to read these, he wanted to be prepared for any and everything that came his way, no matter how big or small, no matter how stupid. 

Since his dad found out about the supernatural, he'd been bringing more and more files home from the office. Boxes upon boxes of unsolved mysteries. The Sheriff couldn't let them rest now, he would work well into the night, determined to figure everything out .

On one late night, Stiles couldn't sleep. He's been tossing and turning for what felt like hours, unable to settle, words and images flashing through his mind. Everything that he's been through, Werewolves, Alphas, The Kananma, The Darach. 

In comparison to what Stiles had read recently, all that was like a walk in the park. There were Vampires that could control your mind and body, forcing you to do whatever they wished, and then erase your memory of everything in a flash. Stiles thinks that's the bit that scared him the most, the fact that they could erase everything. You'd never know. Hell for all he know it could have happened to him...

Stiles hears the smash and shatter of glass as something hits the floor downstairs, and the quick muffled 'Crap' his dad utters after. 

Resigning himself to the fact that he won't be asleep any-time soon, he pulls on a pair of sweats and heads down stairs.

His dad is on his hands and knees picking up shards of glass from the tumbler that was knock off the table, and it was easy to see why...

Files and boxes covered every available surface, letters, reports and photos piled ontop of each other, all the unsolved cases from years of police work.

'Jesus dad... I didn't realise how much there was...' Stiles had snuck downstairs pretty quietly, the soft carpet silencing his steps.

His dad swears as he jumps and cuts his finger on a piece of glass. 'Dammit Stiles... don't sneak up on me like that...'

'Uh sorry dad' Was all he could say before the Sheriff left for the kitchen. As his dad ducked his head under the sink for the first aid kit, a file caught Stiles' eye, the only red file in a stack of 20, he quickly pulled it out and headed back up stairs.

'I'll leave you to it dad... night' Stiles called over his shoulder as he tried to hide the file from sight.

He had no idea why he took it, or even why he tried to hide it. His dad let him help on the unsolved cases since Stiles had reasoned that he knew alot more about the kinds of creatures that were out there and could recognise something alot quicker than his dad ever could.

But he was drawn to it, by something he couldn't explain, it just looked so wrong, so out of place, Deep blood red against the stark white of the other papers.

The big bold letters of 'CONFIDENTIAL' had Stiles hesitating for a moment, he knew from experience that any files that had this stamped across the front, usually had graphic images of crime scenes inside, and after his last mistake of looking inside one from a previous crime, he promised himself he'd never look again.

Stiles managed to last a full 10 seconds before he had the files spread out across his bead.  
4 separate case files with accompanying photos laid before him. Amelia Powers. Jason Donovan. Jenny Rawlick and Kevin Branson.

Stiles knew he'd regret it the moment he looked at the first picture. 

A young man looked back at him from black eyes, so black that they eclipsed everything else. It was like staring into a void, into the very pits of hell. These eyes had seen something awful and had paid the price for it.

Stiles rushed to get the photos all back in. This was a mistake, he couldn't do this not now, his brain was to tired to focus properly, just as he was setting the file back, one word reached out to him... Sulphur.

Stiles couldn't remember if he'd ever smelt Sulphur before in his life. Something twinged at the back of his memory, maybe a film he thought, what did sulphur signify?  
He booted up his computer and entered it into the search engine. ''Sulphur supernatural''

Multiple lists came up in-front of him, medicinal values, sulphur poisoning, but he knew this wasn't quite right. It was something more, something worse, he knew it, he just couldn't remember. Click click click, he ran through list until finally... Sulphur...

'Sulphur'  
The presence, and especially the smell, of sulphur is closely associated with the presence of demons. There are tales of sulphur-breathing demons, and other demons are thought to live in pits of sulphur and fire in hell.

He couldn't rationalise it, he didn't know why he started pulling on his hoddie and shoes, he had to speak to someone right now, he scrolled through his phone, until he landed on Derek. He didn't know why but he knew it was the right thing to do. He hit out a quick text.

Stiles to Derek  
I need to see you now!

No less than 15 second later an answer pinged through his phone.

Derek to Stiles  
I can be at yours in 10 mins

Stiles to Derek  
No.. meet me half way, can't explain now

Stiles couldn't stop his fingers as he shut off his phone, why was he shutting it off. But even as he struggled for control his legs were already taking him to his window, jumping out and into the night.

He didn't know where he was walking, he just kept going, down one street and then another. Rounding corners until he realised he has no idea where he was, his vision started spinning, he pitched over and lent against the alley way, gulping down deep lungfuls of breath. 

An acrid scent assaulted his nose, almost making him vomit in the process, he knew that smell, he knew it...

'No... no no no no! No... Sulphur, Oh my god this can't be real!' He was talking to himself, trying to convince himself that this was all in his head. 

He started feeling dizzy. He fell to his knees as a black shadow whipped past him, knocking him off balance. His vision clouded and all he could smell was the deep strong scent of sulphur, it burned his nose. He fell forward as finally the blackness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds Stiles, but something isn't quite right with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay folks, my computer crashed. This scene has some smut and graphical moment, so please enjoy ; )
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me a comment.
> 
> Happy reading : ) xx

Derek couldn't stop pacing, he was slowly wearing a path into the grass below Stiles' window and he was actually starting to panic now. It's been 25 minutes since Stiles text him, and of course it's not like he's been keeping count or anything... or well yes he has. When he'd first been on his way to Stiles' he'd taking the Camero, hoping that he would get to there before Stiles got to far, but no such luck. 

Derek had driven back, breaking every speed limit, hoping that he hadn't missed Stiles when he cut through the woods.

Derek had even waited another 10 minutes, but still no Stiles. Deciding that walking would be his best option, he'd walked there many times, it only took 5 minutes if you cut through the woods. 

Even as he traced his steps through the trail he couldn't even catch a whiff of Stiles' scent. His Jeep was still parked outside his house, surely he couldn't have gotten that far.  
Derek checked his phone for the hundredth time, still no texts or calls and all his efforts to contact Stiles went unanswered. He was never going to forgive Stiles for this, he was going to put him straight over his knee and spank the living shit out of him.

He couldn't wait any longer, he was going to have to find him. It took ages to even find Stiles trail, leading off into the completely wrong direction. Where the hell was he going?

Questions kept flying through Derek's mind. Why would he say meet him halfway? Halfway to where? He didn't want to analyse the feelings that kept threatening to over take him. He knew that he'd had a sweet spot for the permanently hyper 17 year old, to be honest who didn't, Stiles was the light, when his world threatened to swallow him into darkness, Stiles ahd alway managed to pull him back.

It's been harder and harder to stay away from Stiles as of late, he's even found himself making excuses just to hang out with him. Stressing the need to train Stiles in basic self defence, trying in vain not to notice the way Stiles would gasp when Derek managed to grab hold of him. Stiles was a willing learner, he never complained, never whined or said he was to busy, Stiles always had time for him. They even started watching movies together, visiting all the old horror classics, naturally they watched more werewolf films than anything else. Stiles would spend the entire film commenting on how bad the wolf costumes were , always eager to know what Derek's opinion was. 

Derek never got tired of it, he could listen to Stiles talk for hours, his cheerful blabbering was addictive.

After Derek had been walking for quite some while, he really started to worry. What if someone had taken him? An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Derek's stomach as he started to weave through the alleyways that intersected the industrial district, he knew from experience that there were some unsavoury characters around this part, plenty of homeless people who would take advantage of a boy wondering all alone.

As Stiles' scent started getting stronger Derek allowed himself to hope, maybe he's just taken a wrong turn and they'd both end up laughing it off. All the street lamps were broken in this part of town, but Derek had no problem seeing, he avoided each dumpster and rotten smell of rubbish as he neared Stiles' location, when he heard the first faint thumps of a heart beat he broke out in a steady jog.

'Stiles...' Derek called out.

When no response came he started picking up a little speed, when he rounded the corner he could see why, Stiles was out cold on the floor. Worried and a little scared that Stiles had been mugged, Derek tentatively ran shaking hands over Stiles' body. There wasn't a scratch on him, he even checked his pockets, wallet and keys were there. Strange.

Settling on the fact that Stiles' clumsiness must have gotten the better of him... again, he tried to wake Stiles up, Derek even went as far as giving Stiles a few slaps round the face. When Stiles started coming around, Derek let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, feelings for this boy were slowly creeping up on him, and he was very close to going under.

Stiles looked utterly terrified. 

'Sulphur... Sulphur... can you smell it?' Stiles kept repeating that same sentence, Derek wasn't even sure that Stiles was talking to him.

'Stiles... buddy can you hear me?' Derek gave Stiles a little shake. Stiles' head slowly turned round to meet Derek's. 

'Derek?.. What are you doing here?' Stiles asked with a chuckle.

'Umm... well you text me, then never met me... what are you doing here?' Derek was curious more than anything else, now that he knew Stiles was safe, he wanted to drag Stiles home and kiss him till they were both breathless.

'Did I? Huh...' Stiles scrubbed his hands over his face then went completely still.

'Stiles...'

'Derek...' Stiles whispered looking straight into Derek's eyes.

Stiles didn't look right, the light was gone from his eyes, it was like he was looking into a void, an endless void with no way out, gone was the beautiful deep pools that Derek always lost himself in. Putting it down to fatigue he knew his mind must be playing tricks on him. 

Before Derek even had a second to take in what was happening, Stiles had flung himself onto Derek's body, his lips smashing into Derek's with bruising force, the shock rendered Derek frozen and Stiles took full advantage. Pushing up the hem of Derek's top, while his tongue fort for entrance into Derek's mouth.

Blinded by the pure lust he felt for Stiles, Derek returned the kiss full force, teeth clashing, tongues duelling in the fight for dominance. When Stiles started prising Derek's fly open, it gave Derek a second to think. He didn't want it like this, there was no way his first time with Stiles was going to be like this. 

Their first time... well it was going to be magical. He was going to have Stiles beneath him, moaning and writhing, begging Derek to take him, to claim him, begging him for things he didn't even know. When he finally got to feel Stiles lips around his cock, Stiles was going to be on his knees, hands tied behind his back, head bobbing up and down trying to get as much of Derek's cock into his mouth as he could, he was going to gag on it, and love every second. Stiles' cock would be throbbing, barely able to hold back the orgasm that was so close to the surface. He'd put his hand on the back of Stiles' head and guide him down to the hilt, his cock forcing it's way into Stiles' tight throat, Stiles would love it, he'd do it over and over, not caring about the tears that welled in his eyes from the slightly to big cock, he'd worship it, cover it with kisses. He's lick and suck until Derek could take no more, god he had such fantasy's.

Derek was going to bend him over, stick that perfect bubble bottom high in the air as he trailed his tongue over the chocolate brown dusting of moles, he'd watch as Stiles' perfect pink little hole, clentched in anticipation, already trying to suck in the fingers that brushed all so close. He would hold back though, he wanted Stiles' whimpers, wanted each and every sound. He'd run his hand down and over Stiles' back inching his way down toward that sweet cherry hole. 

He wanted Stiles thrusting back into his face, unable to hold himself still. Derek would give him a warning slap, just enough to sting and leave a faint red mark, but Stiles wouldn't stop, he'd look at Derek with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, just daring him to do it again. And he would. He'd turn that pale bottom bright red, Stiles would scream for him, but never beg him to stop, his cock would leak, delicious little squeals filling the air as Derek brought his hand down again and again.

And when he finally got to taste him, spread him wide with his hands as his tongue made long slow sweeps over his arsehole, Derek still wouldn't go in, he wanted Stiles to beg. He'd fuck him oh so sweetly, first with his tongue, then with the slow slip of a finger, feeling Stiles as he clenches around him, his body trying to drag his finger deeper into his body, searching for the one thing that alluded him. He'd add another finger, then another, fucking him with deep deliberate thrusts, brushing over that little bundle of nerves with every pass, he'd stretch Stiles wide, 4 finger disappearing inside Stiles' body, it would be all to easy to put his whole fist in, but he'd save that for another time, he wanted Stiles tight when he finally slipped his cock in. Stiles would scream for him, scream his name as his cock exploded. All for him.

The cold hard concrete floor pulled him from his fantasy, bringing him back to the moment, he had to stop this, no way was this going to happen now.

Against all his will Derek managed to push Stiles away just enough to catch his breath.

'Stiles... I don't... it isn't going to happen... not like this... you deserve better...our first time... well your first time isn't going to be like this...' Derek was panting, the aching pain in Derek's cock made it hard to concentrate.

Stiles was just too tempting, his hair was mused and ruffled, he gave sex hair a run for its money, Stiles' lips were swollen and bruised from kissing, from kissing him. When Stiles tongue poked out to run along his full top lip, Derek knew they had to move, he wasn't sure he would stop next time if they got going again.

'Lets go back to mine...we can talk...' Derek tried to pull himself to his feet, but Stiles held him down with a hand to his chest.

'No... I need you right now... want you soo bad...it hurts...' Stiles lent in for another kiss, catching Derek's lower lip between his teeth and biting hard enough to break the skin, Derek's hissed intake of breath only seem to spur Stiles on.

Derek was shocked by Stiles boldness, he's never been like this before, always shying away and never taking the lead in anything. Stiles hand were relentless in trying to get Derek's jean open, every time his knuckles brushed over Derek's hard length it got harder to pull away.

The smell of arousal was smothering, it was think and clung to the air, making it hard for Derek to swallow, when Stiles fingers wrapped around his throbbing length Derek was lost. Every time Stiles' thumb brushed over the sensitive swollen tip, spreading the pre cum that gathered there Derek nearly lost his mind. He was so close to the edge he could hardly breath. Stiles was thrusting his cock, dry hump style, up against Derek's thigh, he could feel the burning heat through the layers of his clothes, any second now he was going to burst, shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, coming undone but the innocent hands that engulfed him.

What Stiles said next couldn't have been any worse. It was so wrong, so wrong for Stiles that he had to ask again.

'What..?'

'I said turn over bitch...' Stiles growled against Derek's ear.

Derek was so confused, he knew, he just knew that this isn't what Stiles would say to him, his Stiles isn't like this, something's wrong, something's really wrong.

'Wait... Stiles, you don't want to do this... not here...' Derek scrambled to get up backing up against the wall, hands up as if he was trying to calm an angry animal.

'What's wrong Derek... Big bad wolf doesn't like to play bottom?... All talk and no play... ha figures...' Stiles started to walk toward Derek, but it wasn't a walk really, it was stalking, the kind a panther would do to its prey, only for once Derek was the prey.

Stiles was merely inches away from Derek now, both hand braced either side of his head, effectively trapping him. Derek knew he could get away if he wanted to, but he was to scared that he'd hurt Stiles. Stiles transferred his weight to one hand and he started running a finger down Derek's torso. 

Derek couldn't withhold the shiver that racked his body, it cock was betraying him, recklessly strain toward the object of its lust, he watched at Stiles just stared at his cock, second seemed to stretch on forever, when Stiles bent over to run his tongue along the underside of his cock, he couldn't stop his orgasm and it spurted hot sticky streams of cum straight into Stiles mouth.

Stiles swallowed the lot down, he even cleaned the last drop of cum off the tip of his cock with a few well aimed licks. For some reason though Derek couldn't stop the disappointment that grew inside him. He wanted their first time to be special.

'Now bend over bitch... it's my turn.' Stiles' cold voice cut through him like a knife.

'I'm not fucking you in an alley... It shouldn't have even got this far...'

'I SAID BEND THE FUCK OVER!!' Derek had never heard Stiles shout before, but he could tell Stiles was barely holding back the fury that was shaking his body.

Derek could only stare back, tears threatening to spill over. Tears for god sake. He was Derek Hale badass Werewolf, who was reduced to nothing by a 17 year old boy. This wasn't his Stiles.

He knew he was insane but he had to do something, had to say something. 'Where is Stiles'

Stiles even had the decency to laugh, a pure evil laugh, it curdled his blood to hear it coming from his sweet mouth.

'Fine... If you won't give me what I want then I'll get it from someone else...' Stiles just turned and started walking out the alley, pulling his hood up over his head.  
He left Derek there, confused and heartbroken, with only a few lingering words thrown over his shoulder.

'Not as dumb as he look folks'

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tracks down Stiles, but doesn't like what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short, It was a necessary point in the story, but I hope you like non the less.
> 
> Happy Reading : )

Derek didn't know what to do, he kept replaying the conversation over in his head. ''Bend over bitch... I'll get it from someone else... Not as dumb as he looks...'' Derek had never been much of a thinker, he was the action guy. A do first think later type, but even this had him stumped. One minute Stiles was fine then the next... he just wasn't.

Stiles just didn't talk like that, it was too smoothe. Derek rubbed his hands over his eyes, god he was so tired, maybe it would all make sense in the morning.

He padded trough his loft to the fridge, hoping a quick beer would sent him off to sleep. He downed it in three gulps. He wanted to feel angry, well he did, but more than anything he was... hurt. Stiles just left him there, left him to find someone else. 

Jealousy was an ugly thing, and the green eyed montser had his grip on Derek right now. Dereks claws pricked into his palms, he welcomed the pain, anything to distract him from the rejection he was feeling.

The churping of his phone made him wince, he really didn't want to talk to anybody, but it might be Stiles...

He pulled it out of his pocket with more force than nesseccary and barked down the phone. 'WHAT!!'

But it wasn't Stiles it was Scott.

'Dude we have a serious problem...' Scott sounded like he'd been crying, more Allison drama as per usual.

'Scott I don't have time for this shit...' 

'It's Stiles... Some...' Scott took a deep breath 'Something's wrong with Stiles'

****  
Scott was shaking so much, he couldn't believe what just happened.

'Ok lets go over this again...' Derek said, he was pacing infront of Scott, a muscle mass of nervous energy.

'Like I have already said... twice... I was in bed asleep... when I felt someone grab my wrists.' Scott motioned to the rope in the corner of the room. 'Stiles had tied me... with Wolfsbane laced rope... to the top of my fucking bed...'

Scott dropped his head in his hands, he was so close to crying. His best friend had... he had...

'YES I've heard this already, what did Stiles do after that?' Derek was getting seriously angry.

Scott let out a shaky laugh, rubbing the rope burns around his wrists, they hurt like a bitch.

'Stiles was ontop of me... naked...' Derek whipped his head around, pinning Scott with a glare.

As soon as Derek had walked in the room he knew that Stiles had been here and that some kind of sex had happened, the whole room reeked of it, it was thick in the air, arousal and fear.

When Scott started again he didn't stop, he just wanted to get the words out, wanted it all to be over. Hoping that this was all some horrible dream.

'He didn't look right... there was this smile on his face, it was horrible, like really scary. I tried to buck him off but I could hardly move... he started running his hands all over my body, I though I was going to be sick... he pulled the covers down and started humping me... then... then he moved up and told me to open my mouth... of course I refused... I tried to plead with him... but he wouldn't listen... he said if i didn't open then he'd hurt me...' Scott was sobbing now, he couldn't bring himself to say the rest, it was to embarrassing.

'So you did then...' it was a statement more then a question, Derek knew Scott could handle a punch or a cut, Stiles must have been threatening something else if it made Scott do that.

All Scott could do was nod. 'What the hell is wrong with Stiles?' he was saying it to himself more than to Derek, trying to rationalies what had happened.  
Derek decided to leave out his little encounter with Stiles, the poor boy didn't need any other thoughts in his head.

'Look I'm going to go and find him, then I'm going to drag his ass back to mine and find out what the hell he's playing at... Go to mine and set the chains up in the basement... I feel this may take a while' With nothing more than a nod Derek left. If Stiles was willing to practically rape his best friend, he dreaded to think what he might do to someone else.

****

Derek tracked Stiles to Club Echo, not the best club in town, it was known as a gay club, and he'd heard more than just a few horror stories of what went on behind closed doors, he'd only been in there once and trust him it was the biggest mistake of his life. The things they did in there even pushed Dereks limits, yes he liked it a bit rough and like to dabble in some light BDSM but those guys... they would literally cut their partners open and fuck them while their blood dripped on the floor. What the hell has Stiles got himself into.

He started scanning the place looking for other entrances in, in no way, shape or form was he walking in through the front doors, one you did it was like having a neon sign above your head flashing 'FAIR GAME' to every creep and pervert.

Down the side alley he could hear moans and grunts, he could smell Stiles in the air. Part of him recoiled from the thought of seeing Stiles with someone else, just knowing that Stiles' cock had been inside Scott was enough to make him want to throw up.

He could see Stiles leaning back against the wall of the alley, head thrown back in ecstasy as he pumped his cock into the other guys mouth, he was relentless, the force of his thrusts should be hurting the guy but he seemed to love it, he clung to the back of Stiles thighs, giving as good as he got, he couldn't hear what Stiles said to the older guy, he just got up off his knees, pulled his pants down and bent over the nearest crate, he saw Stiles walk towards the other guy, hand rubbing his cock, clearly about to pound him into the floor.

'NO FUCKING WAY' with a burst of werewolf speed he had Stiles by the throat and up against the wall. The man scrambled away in fear, tripping over his trousers that were still around his ankles.

'Are you insane... you were about to fuck that guy with no protection... did you realise that...' 

Derek knew his claws were digging into the side of Stiles' throat but he didn't care, rage was boiling inside him, rage and knowing that Stiles was going to loose his virginity to a complete stranger.

Stiles was laughing, it was pure evil.

Stiles eyes started rolling into the back of his head, he dropped down to his knees clutching his head and screaming. Derek couldn't stop himself from panicking, was Stiles having a seizure.

'Do you realise what you just did, you ruined everything... you ruined it... AHHH It hurts, please make it stop!!' Stiles was screaming, the pain in his voice was unbearable.

Then Stiles was just still. He looked up at Derek, tears shining in his eyes. 

'Derek?.. What... what's going on? Where am I?' Stiles was shaking, he looked scared to death.

'You were just about to fuck a random stranger...' Derek had no idea what game Stiles was playing, but the boy that looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, looked more like the boy he knew.

'I didn't please tell me I didn't... Did I... Noooo please tell me I didn't... It was the shadow, can you smell it... Sulphur... It hurts... It hurts soo much... Derek please stop it... It hurts... I need you. PLEASE' Stiles started pulling at his hair, he looked like he was going crazy.

'What Shadow... what are you talking about...Stiles stop, you didn't OK... but I think you may have done something to Scott...' Stiles started sobbing in Derek's arm, huge heaving sobs that shook his whole body, he started convulsing, pushing away from Derek's body and staggering against the wall.

'Stiles... Stiles It's going to be ok?' Derek reached out a hand to touch Stiles shoulder, but stopped mid air the moment he heard that blood curdling laugh.

'Awww Derek, are you jealous, I gave you the chance to be in that position but you chickened out'

'Where is Stiles' The thing or whatever it was that kept changing Stiles just looked at him, staring straight into his eyes, as if he was looking into his very soul.

'Don't you want me any more Derek?'

'You know I did... Just not like that' Derek knew he was letting Stiles goad him, but he didn't care, this was his human and he was going to protect him, even if it was from himself. 

'Come home with me... please' Derek sounded desperate, he was going to do whatever it took to get Stiles home, he would drag him if he had to.

'Ahh Derek, why don't you man up a bit, it's only sex, it doesn't have to be all hearts and flowers' Stiles was still smiling at him. 

'Scott enjoyed it.'

Derek gritted his teeth, he was 10 seconds away from breaking Stiles' neck.

'Ooo hit a nerve have I, did Scott tell you what happened, did he tell you how he took my cock to the back of his throat like a pro, how he begged me to bend him over and fuck him into the mattress, mmm the sounds he made, he moaned like a whore'

'STOP... you're lying..' Derek didn't notice the tears running down his face, this was all his fault, if he hadn't have refused Stiles then he wouldn't have gone to Scott, he wouldn't have been here right now.

'Come with me were going to fix this..' Derek grabbed Stiles wrist, but Stiles wasn't going to go willingly.

'I'll make you a deal... if you bend over right now and let me fuck you... I'll come with you...'

Stiles let the offer hang in the air, Derek had to come up with a plan, he couldn't exactly drag the Sheriffs kid through town, he'd be in a cell before he could even blink. Comon man think of a plan.

Stiles started stroking his cock again, looking up at Derek through long black lashes, this boy should be illegal, he was far to temping.

'All right...' Stiles didn't hide his surprise. He licked his lips and gestured for Derek to follow.

'To be honest, I though you'd put up more of a fight than that.' Stiles had his back turned to Derek. He didn't even see the pice of wood that swung towards his head.  
He went down hard, sprawling over the concrete floor. 

Derek gulped down deep shuddering breaths as he pulled his cell out. 'I've got him... now go to Stiles' house and see if you can find any clues...' He snapped his phone shut, not giving Scott the chance to argue.

He looked down at the boy 'Right, how am I gonna get you home'

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Scott is frantic, he can hear Stiles' screams from a mile away, he has hundreds of pages of Stiles' research scattered across his bed and floor. 

'There has to be something here' He repeats to himself over and over.

Pages beyond pages of notes, case files and scene photos. Police reports from the station that remain un-solved. A thick red folder catched Scotts eye and he sifts through the contents, noticing the two phrased he knows all to well 'Shadow....Sulphur' 

Faster than he ever though possible he runs back to Derek's house, knowing instinctively that he's faster like this than on his motorbike.

He bursts through the door pulling it clean of his hinges, laying the contents on the files on Derek's kitchen table.

Derek and Isacc bound up the stairs from the basement, echoes of Stiles' screams bouncing off the walls.

'LET ME GO........IT HURTS!!' 

Scott can feel the pain in his best friends voice and he wants nothing more than to go to Stiles and confort him. He knows that just being near to Stiles put him in more pain, it seems that when any of them are near it only makes Stiles scream louder.

Scott shakes his head trying to focus on the task at hand, he'll be more help to Stiles if he figures this out. Can he even do this, Stiles is the brains in the group, he's always the one with the plan, the one who always figures things out. He never realised until now how much they all depended on Stiles. He was part of the pack, this dysfunctional, ridiculous pack.

An ascended True Alpha, a former Alpha turned Beta, 3 additional Beta's, A Banshee, a Hunter and Stiles. How more fucked up could this be.

****  
Derek takes the stairs three at a time the moment Scott bursts through the door, it takes all his strength to tear himself away from Stiles. Stiles is overripe with arousal, rolling off him in waves that are ever increasing.

He sees Scott sifting through the folders on the table and immediately pick up the first file and starts reading, no questions need to be asked, this is for Stiles.

Derek can't focus he knows that Stiles just needs a release but in no way, shape, or form was he going to let Stiles lose his Virginity while he was under some sort of spell, he's never forgive himself and nor would Stiles.

After skimming through the first file Scott decides to speak up, even managing to make Derek jump ever so slightly.

'I have no idea what Stiles was doing with these files, but Stiles did say that he smelt Sulphur just before he blacked out' There was a hint of disgust in Scott's voice and Derek knew that the contents of his file bothered him.

'Yeah Stiles kept saying that there was Suplhur. It was all he could smell' Derek wrinkled his nose, Sulphur has a particularly acrid scent, very hard to miss, but when he found Stiles he couldn't smell a trace. 

'My file has the same thing.....' Derek says. 

'This girl...Jenny Rawlick...17... Out jogging along the Beacon Trails... says she smelt sulphur right before she saw a black shadow'

He leafs through the pages bringing up the hospital report. 'Woke up in hospital 4 hours after she was found, police say it was roughtly and hour before anyone found her'  
Derek pauses for though. 'It says here that they did a full body check, no cuts, or marks of any kind, just slight bruiseing, which they currently assume was fron the fall... no sign of rape or forceful intent of any kind, examiners say that she's still a virgin... or was...'

Scott's head jerks up 'What do you mean was?'

Derek swallow down the sickening feeling in his stomach, considereing how much to reveal to Scott. Scott would look at the file anyway, so he might aswell just say it all now... they were running out of time.

'Police reports claim that she tried to seduce her nurse before discharging herself and dissapering... autopsy report say that from examination they found...' Derek cringes as bile rises up in his throat. 

'They say they found at least 24 different samples of semen inside or on her body... possibly more...'

Derek chances a quick look at Scott and can see as the blood leaves his face, Scott tries hard to focus on the report infront of him.

'Theres more...' Dereks says, if theres anypart he wish he could avoid its this one. 'Autopsy also revels an animal bite mark to her abdomen...'

They both look at each other, Derek knows that Scott has made the connection.

'A werewolf... how long does an Alpha bite take before it kills you?'

Derek has heard many stories about bite timescales. It took nearly 18 hours before he had to kill Paige, but he has never heard of it being quicker than 12 hours.

Derek scrubs his hand over his face, its been nearly 48 hours since he's had any sleep, fatigue clouds his brain making it hard to remember exact details.

'Well i've heard that it can happen in 12 hours but normally its a day or just after... this report says that the bite happened moments before the time of death...'

'Did she die of blood loss?' Scott asks.

'Police say there was only minimal blood found at the scene... it seems she died from the bite almost instantly... but doesn't say how...Doctors think it was some kind of poison... her eyes were black when they found her...like completely black...'

'Just the same as the others... or pretty close to it... same sulphur... black shadow... only this one is a guy... interviewers say that he was attacked after work and suffered some sort of psychotic break... he raped a 19 year old boy, then went on a string off attacks, no other physical harm caused, just the sexual kind, victims say he wasn't violent, he just wouldn't listen, as if he wasn't even there, he was arrested after one of his victims friends hit him around the head with a brick... Psyc reports say that he was out of his mind, saying he needed release, that his body hurt. All he wanted was sex'

'What happened after' Derek asks, his attention moving onto the next file on the table.

'Nurses say that he was insane, he would be in and out of it every 10 minutes, at first they thought he had a split personality... but he just kept saying... it hurts, I can't find what I need. He'd then beg and plead for them to let him go, saying he was running out of time... then the next minute it was if there was another person entirely, he tried to seduce them... in the end they had to restrain him... the longer he was confined the more violent he got...'

'How did he die?'

'All it says is that he was found 2 days later... dead... his eyes turned black... no evidence of a struggle... no visible way that he could have killed himself... he was just dead...'  
Derek's try to find the links that are not so obvious, yes there's the sulphur and shadow but the only other thing that connects is sex.

As if in reminder of that fact, Stile lets loose a profanity of words Derek didn't even realise he knew.

'I can fucking hear you up there... LET ME GO...IT HURTS... fucking werewolf priks... I'm going to make you regret this... I'm going to fuck you so hard that you rip in half... no werewolf powers will heal what I'm going to do to you... you will gag on my cock... I'm going to thrust so hard into you... the only lube I'll use is your blood... bet you'd like that won't you'

This wasn't the Stiles they knew, that thing down stairs well it was a monster.

Within a matter of second Stiles changes completely, it was like he had no control over himself.

'Derek...Scott...I'm soo sorry I didn't mean it... It's like i can control it... please it hurts... I need... I need something... I need to make this burning go away... let me sort myself out then you can tie me up again...'

Derek and Scott tried their best to ignore Stiles' heart tugging pleas, not trusting him to be true.

Scott moves, as if he going to go down to Stiles.

'Don't even think about it...' Derek growls

'We have to do something!!' Scott shouts, his temper is slowly rising. 'I don't care what Stiles did last night, it wasn't him... we... we have to help him... you know as well as I do what he needs. If we don't give it to him... then were just hurting him. We have to figure something out...'

'We will. Ok. We'll sort this out, we'll help Stiles and this will all be over, Stiles will thank us for it after...We just have to find the link... what's in your next file?' Derek sighs, both of these victims had the same symptoms as Stiles and both of them were dead... he hopes, no begs that the next file has better news.

To be continued


End file.
